


A Slow Process

by charlesanthonybruno



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesanthonybruno/pseuds/charlesanthonybruno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ohno notices, Sho wants, and Nino has to do all the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Process

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on Livejournal in May 2011 (pardon the delay). The username there was flyingspaceman.   
> Also, despite his lack of actual screentime, i firmly believe that Sho is the main character in this story.

Ohno doesn’t remember exactly what triggered the whole thing. It’s probably another inconspicuous remark about Ohmiya SK and how Nino and he always act ambiguously (which is stupid, because they don’t, really.) Nino and him, it’s a long and well-rehearsed story, and they all know what they’re supposed to say each time someone brings it up. Ohno doesn’t usually feel the need to give any input or to even pay attention to the conversation. But this time, for some reason, when the journalist says lightly (they always ask lightly and jokingly, because of course it cannot be true) “Are you two dating or what?” something rises up weakly in the back of his mind and answers, confused _Yes, but it’s Sho-chan, not me._  
After that, it’s like a door has opened in Ohno’s mind and all the things he has ignored until now come tumbling out, slowly piling up and up and up until Ohno has no choice but to dive in head first.  
  
And really, when he sees the way Sho acts towards Nino, Ohno wonders why people even consider him and Nino to be a thing because it is so obvious, he can’t believe no one noticed before.  
Sometimes he thinks that Nino notices, too when his usually bright and slightly mocking smile turns just a bit sad and sorry. But Nino never says anything; he doesn’t change, so Ohno can’t be sure. Ohno also comes to notice that each time Sho hugs Nino that as soon as he lets go, Nino comes to him and wordlessly takes his hand. If he were honest with himself, Ohno would say that it makes him happy, but he’d prefer Nino was the one being honest with himself. Ohno is not sure whether he could be as patient as Sho. But that’s how things are and he is used to it now, so he keeps quiet, never voices the ugly thoughts he tries so hard himself to ignore.   
  
Somehow, as time goes by unbothered, and despite having decided that it is none of his business, Ohno finds his attention unconsciously drawn by the strange dynamics between Sho and Nino. He starts remarking habits and details he has seen countless times before but never really acknowledged, or fully understood. Ohno has always known that the two were friends ( _real_ friends, not Arashi friends) but he had never before paid any attention to what type of friendship it was. And he says it was strange but it's not, not exactly. Sho and Nino, Ohno realizes, have a surprising balance. Nino likes to touch people, Ohno knows. Be it an arm around Aiba's shoulders, a hand resting at the small of Ohno's back, gently cupping Jun's elbow or even leaning on a staff member, Nino always finds a way to establish some sort of physical contact with whoever happens to be closest to him at the moment. Ohno also knows that this behavior is completely unconscious and unintentional. Even though Nino is the one to initiate the contact, he doesn’t do it on purpose. With Sho, though, Nino is almost always on the receiving end. It is Sho who takes Nino's hand, Sho who puts his arm around Nino's shoulders or waist; it is Sho who hugs Nino when he was only going for a friendly pat on the back. Sometimes it feels almost as if Nino is Sho's, and Sho takes care of him, because otherwise Nino wouldn’t take care of himself. This is what Ohno labels as strange. Nino _can_ take care of himself. Except that he lets Sho do it for him and sometimes, when Ohno watches them, it _does_ look like Nino needs it - needs Sho to do it for him. It makes Ohno wince and frown and something makes his chest clench uncomfortably.  
  
One day, seemingly for no reason at all, Sho stops hugging and touching Nino completely.  
Surprisingly enough Ohno doesn’t notice right away. In fact, it takes him a few days to find out and it is mostly because Sho and Nino have been acting differently with _him_ ever since.   
Sho has always been nice to him (because Sho is generally nice to people, and especially nice to people who happen to be part of Arashi), but Ohno has the impression that he’s been even nicer during the last few days. It is nothing extravagant or tremendously obvious, yet Ohno is certain that Sho watches him more, and smiles at him more. Sometimes when Ohno turns around, where it used to be Nino, it is now Sho looking back at him, all kind eyes and encouraging smiles. Ohno is a bit puzzled by that. Sho has always been there to support any of them at any time, to give words of encouragement and comfort when needed, but Ohno is quite sure he doesn’t need anything of that sort right now. Not that he would turn Sho’s affection away (after all, if Sho wants to be all fatherly and supportive, it’s fine with Ohno. Sho is cute when he fusses over him) but he hopes Sho doesn’t expect anything in return. Because then he'll have to wait until Ohno figures out what exactly he needs to be encouraged for - and Ohno has no idea.  
Sho also touches him more. For a few days, Ohno entertains the idea that he is trying to even out for the lack of touching he used to do with Nino: the random hugs, the punctual hand holding, the fond pats on the back and the protective arm around the shoulders. All these things that were for Nino until now, they’re all for Ohno. Except that despite the increasing frequency, Ohno cannot shake off the feeling that the way Sho touched Nino was different from the way he touches him. It's easy, warm and familiar, nothing like the way Sho used to touch Nino. Sho touched Nino as if he was precious, loved. The hugs Sho gave Nino always looked special (and they always made Ohno a little itchy) and Ohno doesn't feel special when Sho hugs him. He likes how it makes him feel but they do not make him feel special.   
He tries not to think too much about how he wishes he did.  
Nino, on the other hand, hasn't changed much. He still holds Ohno's hand, makes not so subtle innuendos on and off camera and grabs his butt whenever he fancies. There is a difference, though. Nino smiles more, and his smiles are different. Where they were cheeky and bright and used to say " _See? See?_ ", now it feels as if they're telling Ohno " _Come on, it's your turn now._ ”. It's not as obviously done as Sho does, so Ohno brushes it off easily. Yet, as days pass by, the thought wanders in his mind, twirling, turning and growing until Ohno can't think about anything else. His turn to do what exactly?  
  
It's difficult to ask Sho. Each time Ohno tries to say something about it, Sho starts talking about something else and before Ohno has the time to process what's happening, the conversation has switched to an entirely different topic and Sho has all but slipped away just enough to prevent any possibility of questioning without someone overhearing.  
Asking Nino is not easier. Ohno is still not sure about Nino. If he tells Nino that he feels the both of them are trying to have him throw himself at (an admittedly unexpectedly welcoming) Sho, and it's all in his head, Nino is going to stare at him like he is odd, and not in a good way, and Ohno wants to avoid that as much as possible. He is not against asking bluntly "Why did Sho stop touching you?", but he knows Nino, and he is quite sure it would not work (or it _would_ , and Nino would grin widely and say "He did not" and add a lot of details that Ohno doesn't want to know, even if they're all lies.).  
  
  
Days fly by. They're all struggling to keep up with the ridiculous amount of work they're given, and Ohno's mind is too full of schedules, lyrics, dance steps and trying to be a good little idol to spare any thoughts on Sho and Nino and how Sho's hand on his shoulder starts to feel as pleasant and warm as Nino's in his. The two are still not touching each other and Ohno is still a bit worried about it, but he has begun to think that as long as they both keep touching him, it’ll be okay.  
  
-  
  
"Say, Oh-chan."  
It's seven in the morning and Ohno's mind is still sleep-fogged. They are supposed to shoot a commercial for some new brand Ohno doesn't remember the name of, but there's only Nino and himself yet. The second Ohno had sat down, Nino had tugged him closer and nestled against his chest. That was about ten minutes ago and none of them have spoken a word since.  
"Hm?"  
"Do you like Sho-kun?" Nino asks in a small voice.  
Huh, Ohno thinks. He blinks.   
"Of course. Why?"  
Nino doesn't answer.   
"Do you like me?" he says, instead.  
Huh?   
Jun enters the room and Ohno is momentarily distracted by the way his unstyled hair pokes from under his hat. He tilts his head to get a better look. Nino doesn't let him.  
"Do you?" he presses on, lifting his head to look at Ohno.  
"Of course, I do," Ohno mumbles with a vaguely offended pout. "You know that."  
Nino stares at him for a second before nodding and snuggling back against his chest. Ohno sneaks his arms around his waist and holds him close.  
"Sho thinks they're dating," Nino whispers after a while and Ohno has to crane his neck to look down and see that he too is watching Jun.  
"Jun?"  
"And Aiba. Sho thinks Aiba's been trying to tell him, but didn't know how to. They're probably talking about it right now."  
Ohno frowns. Jun has taken off his hat. His hair is a dark mass of tangled locks sticking up at odd angles, and Ohno decides that Jun is pretty like that. He hums noncommittally.  
"Sho said that leaves the three of us. He suggested that we got together. He told me to ask you if it was okay with you." Nino says casually. He sounds almost bored.  
Ohno chuckles, runs a hand through Nino's hair and shrugs.  
"It's fine, I'm not seeing anyone right now."   
Nino snorts, but doesn't reply. There's a knock on the door, a staff member pokes her head shyly through the opening.   
"Arashi-san? The director is late, we'll try to begin the shooting in an hour. Forgive us for the inconvenience."  
Jun groans something that could mean about anything. The small girl bows quickly and disappears. Ohno sighs and let his eyelids drop. Nino squirms closer. Two minutes later, they are both asleep.  
  
-  
  
Things explode a month later.   
Ohno still hasn't found a reason to explain Sho's and Nino's behavior and has almost given up on finding one at all. Nino might not be Sho's anymore, but he's still Ohno's, and Ohno can be theirs. If he's there for them, maybe things will work out. Maybe Sho and Nino will be close again and, this time, Ohno can be part of it. He hopes so and is surprised at how much he wants to. He had never realized how badly he wanted it until he had seen Sho, busy and exhausted, and had felt the urge to reach for him. At that moment, when he had unconsciously put his hand on the small of Sho's back and felt Sho relax under his touch, he had realized that he liked it. He liked being able to make Sho feel better, he liked being there for him. He wants it, he wants Sho. Maybe as much as he has always wanted Nino. And now all he can think about is how to bring them back together, with him. Because it cannot work if it's not the three of them, Ohno thinks. It cannot.  
That's why he doesn't expect to walk into the dressing room to find Sho and Nino kissing.  
For a second, the sight doesn’t register as anything uncommon; Sho hugs Nino all the time and after all, there’s nothing wrong with that. Then his mind kicks in and Ohno remembers that no, Sho does not, not anymore, and his mouth opens, ready to let out an exclamation of surprise that dies in his throat when he finally realizes. Indeed, Sho is not hugging Nino. He is kissing him. Kissing _him_. And it doesn’t look like a make-up kiss, or even an “it’s-been-so-long-I-missed-you” kiss at all, either. No passion, no desperate struggle finally coming to an end, not even the slightest hint of lust. It’s an ordinary everyday kiss, one that can only mean “hey, I love you” and just that. Ohno stands there, frozen, like he’s been punched in the gut and there isn’t enough air in his lungs for him to do anything else.   
This isn’t right, he thinks, this is not how things should be.   
He lets out a strangled, half-choked cry.  
At the sound, Sho and Nino spring apart, glancing around quickly. When their eyes settle on Ohno, everything goes horribly quiet. Even the quiet hum of the air con seems to stop. Sho looks panicked, and Nino instantly folds in on himself, arms crossed, eyes closed, head low. Ohno wants to yell at them, wants to be angry, to explode, maybe even hit them (one of them – Nino) but he is so shocked that nothing comes out. For a moment, everything freezes. And then Nino looks up. He isn't smiling, but Ohno sees it in the way he looks away briefly before staring back, eyes dark and determined. He sees it so clearly that, for a second, he is convinced that Nino spoke the word out loud.  
 _Come on, it's your turn now_.   
It feels like a second punch, stronger, deeper. It makes Ohno dizzy, makes his head spin and his mind reel. He tears his eyes away from Nino to look at Sho. Sho, whose face is set in an expression of utter shame, but is still clutching Nino’s hand as if his life depends on it. Ohno thinks vaguely that maybe it does. He is not sure he wants to know anymore. He is not sure he wanted to see that at all.   
“This is wrong,” he mutters after a while, shaking his head, blinking furiously. “What you’re doing, it’s wrong.”   
I was supposed to be there, too.  
"Satoshi-kun…" Sho starts, pleading, but Nino cuts him off.   
"Leave him."  
Sho's mouth shuts instantly. He looks devastated, but doesn’t try to speak up again. Ohno doesn't care. He turns around and walks out almost slowly, not even bothering to slam the door behind him.   
He should have known.   
  
-  
  
It takes three weeks for Ohno to find himself in a room alone with Nino after that, and he suspects it is a carefully planned operation, given the way the others have watched Nino all day, as if waiting for some sort of signal. It pisses Ohno off. He’s already settled on forgetting the whole thing, and is sure he would have mostly gotten over it by now, if Sho and Nino themselves weren’t making it difficult. Ohno doesn’t understand. He’s been trying to give them space, but it’s as if they don’t want him to, and keep trying to draw him closer and closer still. Ohno likes them (that’s the whole problem) but he doesn’t need to have the situation rubbed in his face. He’d rather take a break for a while and come back with a fresh mind than try too hard to accept it until he’s too numb to think anything of it. But they won’t let him. Sometimes, he even starts to think he liked it better when Sho and Nino weren’t touching anymore. It felt more balanced. Now, with them combining their efforts, it’s hard not to feel left out. It’s hard not to fall back into his old fantasies, to think that, after all, maybe it’s because they want him, too.  
“How stubborn can you be, Satoshi? Seriously,” Nino says as soon as the door closes behind him.  
He sounds tired, and tense, but his tone is patient and his voice steady. Nino’s used this voice on him before, and it’s odd, Ohno thinks suddenly, because he doesn’t remember any occasion when it had meant something bad.  
“I’m just trying to keep things normal,” he replies, pacing the room awkwardly. He doesn’t want to argue with Nino, but running away wouldn’t lead him anywhere. “Like they’ve always been.”  
“ _Yes_ ,” Nino hisses, staring at Ohno reproachfully, a hint of desperation on his face.  
Ohno stops and looks at him, frowning. Nino sighs, impatient, as if Ohno should have caught up by now. There’s a silence during which Nino’s eager expression slowly registers with Ohno.  
“I mean,” Nino starts weakly, “how any more obvious can we be?”  
Ohno’s fingertips tingle, he blinks.  
“Nino, stop.”  
“Come on, Satoshi, you’re not stupid. I know you’re not.”  
“Stop,” Ohno repeats, louder this time, but without anger. Nino steps closer. Ohno looks down, bites his lip.  
“Sho…”  
"Sho's in love with you," Nino says seriously, taking his hand, ignoring the way Ohno’s face immediately closes at the words. "He's been for quite a while."  
Ohno shakes his head, and snatches his hand away. Nino doesn’t try to take it back.  
"It looked more like he was in love with you.”   
It’s a pointless thing to say, yet it’s still true, and Ohno feels the need to say it out loud, to make sure of what they are talking about. Now is not the time for a misunderstanding. When Nino doesn’t answer, it takes few seconds for Ohno to understand, and when he does, all the tension instantly drains out of his body. He slumps, closes his eyes. He feels tired. But that was to be expected, after all. Really, he already knew.  
"You're in love with him, too.”  
It's not a question, and he doesn't need to open his eyes to know that Nino nods.  
“Satoshi. Satoshi, look at me.”  
Ohno sighs, frowns, but obeys and looks back up into Nino’s eyes. Nino shifts a little and looks away for a split second before staring right back into Ohno’s eyes. And then Ohno sees. Right there, in the warm, deep brown of Nino’s yet familiar eyes, Ohno sees it all: affection, trust, fondness, longing, hesitation, the barest hint of fear. Hope. He sees the way Sho looks at Nino, the way Nino looks at Sho. He sees the way Sho looks at him. Ohno feels light-headed, overwhelmed. He wants to tear his eyes away.  
“Oh-chan,” Nino whispers. “Satoshi.” _Do you understand?_  
And Ohno does. He’s not sure he’s allowed to believe it, though. He turns away, blinks, swallows. Or maybe he should have seen it coming? It’s been going on for quite a while now, after all, and Sho really wasn’t all that subtle. He inhales deeply, slowly, scratches the back of his neck, runs a hand through his hair, glances at Nino’s now downcast eyes, at the door behind him, back at Nino. His legs feel heavy, he wants to sit down.  
“Why… Why did you stop touching each other?”  
Nino makes a face, and ducks his head, embarrassed.  
“He was always talking about you, pining and wishing but not _doing_ anything. I got pissed.”   
“Oh.”  
Ohno would really like to sit down.   
"Why are you the one telling me?" he asks finally.  
"Sho-chan is not good at these things, you know that,” Nino replies softly. He takes his hand back, rubbing his thumb over Ohno’s knuckles as if he was trying to reassure him. Ohno wasn't aware he needed it until he finds himself relaxing at the touch.   
"And I am?" he says, bitter.  
"You're different," Nino shrugs with a sad smile. "You don't care."  
Ohno makes a sound between a breath and a laugh.  
"How would you know?"  
Nino actually laughs at that, though it doesn’t last long. His face is serious when he answers.  
"Because you love him, too, don't you?"  
Ohno blinks, struck by the words. He has never really thought that far, but it makes sense, right? If he thinks about it now, it is even obvious. He averts his eyes. Nino lets out a quiet chuckle.   
"See?" Nino says. His voice sounds odd, then, and Ohno looks back at him, confused. Nino is smiling, but the curve of his lips isn’t quite right, and it doesn't take long for Ohno to put the pieces together. He should say something, wants to, but Nino beats him by speaking first.  
"I freaked out after you left," he admits, head low, and voice so quiet that Ohno has to lean closer to catch the words. "I told Sho to let you go, but then I panicked when you left. That's stupid, right?"  
Something leaps in Ohno’s chest, and he wants to laugh and cry at the same time, because he doesn't find it stupid, he doesn’t find it stupid at all. He thinks it makes sense, in this odd, Nino way, and if his heart wasn’t already about to burst, it probably would have broken a little. But that's not what he says. Instead, his mouth opens and what comes out is "I love you."  
Nino blinks at him. Ohno blinks back. That's not what he would have said, had he taken time to think before speaking, but it's true regardless, and the expression on Nino's face tells him that he's on the right track, so he goes on.   
"I love Sho," he says slowly, testing the words (they feel strange, but not exactly wrong), "but I love you. I always have. Is that okay?"  
Nino’s ears turn just a bit pink, his eyes widen, but his lips stretch a bit more, and Ohno can’t help but lean down and kiss them. Nino responds almost instantly. Ohno feel dizzy, he wants to laugh. Cute, shy Nino. His Nino. He squeezes his hand tightly, and pulls away, a wide grin on his face.  
"I want to kiss Sho," he whispers, eyes bright, resting his forehead against Nino’s.  
It's not a very diplomatic thing to say given his current position, but he knows that Nino won't mind.  
"You will," Nino assures him, grinning back. “You will.”  
  
  
It takes them two more weeks to take that last step. Ohno is a bit worried. Since his conversation with Nino, he’s had thoughts and images of what he would like to do with Sho ( _to_ Sho) but he doesn’t know how much he will be allowed. Despite Nino having assured him that he had talked to Sho and told him that _yes_ , Oh-chan wants you, too, now stop being such a girl and go after what you want, I’m not your manservant, Sho-san, Sho still won’t talk to Ohno about… about whatever it is that they have. Or almost have. So Ohno tiptoes around Sho, not really trying anything but making his best to look as welcoming as possible – or at least, awake and up for anything. Nino watches them from afar, trying very hard not to interfere and just lock them up in a stupid closet to sort things out. Sometimes, Ohno would swear that Nino wants to strangle them (he saw Nino’s fingers twitch convulsively during Shukudai-kun filming, three days ago. Ohno had let his hand brush against Sho’s thigh when he had come to sit on their couch, and Sho had coughed, red-faced, and fidgeted for at least ten minutes, until Ogura-san asked if there was something wrong in his pants. The question hadn’t helped at all, but it had made everyone laugh and taken the attention away from Sho, who’d managed to settle down, legs crossed towards the guests, and upper body leaning awkwardly towards Ohno. Ohno had taken it as a good sign. Nino hadn’t looked at them for the rest of the day - “I refuse to acknowledge someone as emotionally retarded as you, Sakurai-san,” and “Don’t think you’re any better, Grandpa.”)   
All in all, it is kind of obvious that Sho wants it too, but, somehow, things are still awkward. Try as he might, Ohno has no idea how he should act, what he should do to make the situation evolve without freaking Sho out (not too much, at least.)  
  
“Sho-chan is a very traditional person,” Nino says, when Ohno flops down on the couch next to him after they’re done filming for VS Arashi. “Maybe it’s best if you come to him frankly but still let him make the first move.”  
“That doesn’t make any sense,” Ohno mumbles, burying his face in Nino’s shirt (Nino swats him away.) “Besides,” he adds, shifting a little to get comfortable when it is clear that Nino isn’t in the mood to serve as a pillow, “he’s already got you, right? So why is he being so jumpy and hesitant all of a sudden? I mean.” He huffs, rolls over and frowns up at the ceiling. “It’s just me.”  
Nino glances at him. His lips curve into a small, fond smile.  
“But Sho-san really likes you.”  
Ohno makes a face. He doesn’t see what it has to do with anything.  
“Kiss me?” he says instead, and Nino does.  
“Let’s do it tonight, okay?” Nino says softly when they break apart.  
  
They ambush Sho as he is leaving after filming for ZERO. They are waiting patiently, leaning against his manager’s car when he spots them. Nino sees him freeze for a second when he discerns Ohno, and he hopes Ohno didn’t notice.  
“Let’s go back to my car,” he says quietly, taking Ohno’s hand.  
Ohno just nods and follows, and Nino winces inwardly. Of course he noticed. Nino isn’t worried, though. Sho wants this, he knows it. And Nino is here, Nino trusts him, so there’s nothing to be afraid of. Sho will come. He will. Has to. Right?   
“Nino. Nino, you’re crushing my hand,” Ohno’s voice says. Nino blinks. “Ah.” He loosens his grip, frowning at his palm. There is a smile on Ohno’s lips.  
“You’re worried.”  
Nino tilts his head, thinks for a while, and mumbles “I’m not.”  
Ohno raises a skeptical eyebrow, but doesn’t argue.   
“Okay,” he says instead, and his smile widens. Nino is cute.  
They settle against Nino’s Pajero. Nino hums the melody that played on the radio on the ride, while Ohno gazes at the stars. It is only a few minutes before they can hear footsteps coming closer. Nino falls silent, and Ohno’s gaze shifts from the sky to the figure in front of them. Sho looks tired (he is) but his face is calm, almost wistful. For a moment, no one talks. They all stand there, watching, waiting, willing, yet still hesitant. Sho opens his mouth several times, but closes it without saying anything. Nino squirms and Ohno hears him sigh.  
“Sorry,” Nino says, all of a sudden. Sho and Ohno’s attention turn to him instantly, though Nino is directing his comment at Sho. “I should have told you.”  
His posture is repentant, but there is something in his tone that screams _I’m sorry, but I don’t regret it._ Ohno hears it clear as day. He is pretty sure Sho does, too. _Come on,Sho,_ Ohno thinks, _your turn_.  
Sho glances at them, and holds back a smile.   
“It’s fine,” he answers softly, and “Thanks.” Nino shrugs, his body relaxes against Ohno. He slips a hand under Nino’s shirt, and rests it on the small of his back, stroking the skin there. _Thanks_.   
Sho looks at them both, and Ohno thinks that it is amazing how Sho-kun can look so good without even trying. When their eyes meet, he can’t help grinning.   
“Hi, Sho-kun.”  
Sho laughs. It’s quiet, breathless, a tad incredulous.  
“Good evening, Satoshi-kun.”  
There’s a short silence. Nino slips a hand in Ohno’s free one and squeezes reassuringly. His lips are stretched into a small, open smile, a reminder of what they already have and a promise of what is to come. Ohno smiles back. Then, Nino squeezes tighter than necessary, and he holds back a chuckle. Nino is really cute. And impatient, but Ohno can work with that.  
“Looks like we’re staying at Nino’s place tonight,” he says casually, gaze settling on Sho again. He wants to step closer, to cross that small distance between him and Sho, he wants to tell him “ _I’m okay with it, Sho, I want it._ ”   
“Looks like it, right?” Sho replies in the same tone, and it hits Ohno then that this is _Sho_. Sho, who orders their lunch everyday, who gives him his coffee when he doesn’t have time to finish it, sticks by his side all day long when he’s down with a cold and evil make-up artists still want him to look like a bright-eyed twenty-year old.   
Sho, who is holding back just as much as he is. The realization makes his whole body tense, buzzing with a sudden rush of energy. He shifts on his feet, stretches his hands and wants to jump, run, do something, but stay right where he is and doesn’t add anything, waits for Sho to take that first step. Nino groans behind them. Ohno exchanges an amused look with Sho, and suddenly, they both break out into a goofy grin. _Enough, enough_. Sho steps forwards. One step, two steps, three, until Ohno can finally reach him. There is no hesitation when Sho takes his outstretched hand. Ohno feels elated. He bites his lip, but his eyes are wide, wide, wide, and eventually, words tumble out of his mouth before he can think about stopping them. They’re rushed, inarticulate, but Ohno is sure he’s never spoken truer words, and he’s sure that Sho understands them all.  
“It’s fine, Sho, I want it. And I like Nino, and I don’t want you to stop touching each other again, so don’t. And you don’t have to be nervous. Well, Nino said that you were a traditional sort of person, and maybe I should let you make the first step, so maybe I shouldn’t tell you that, but I want to do a lot of things with you, and Nino too, and…” but Sho starts laughing, then, so Ohno stops, and simply watched how Sho’s whole face lights up when he laughs, how his eyebrows draw upwards, and his expression turns all funny and weird.  
“Okay,” Sho says, still chuckling, eyes bright, fingers warm around Ohno’s. “Okay, I get it.”  
These are the first words they’ve exchanged on the subject since the whole thing started. It’s odd, because Sho is always the one who expresses their feelings when something big happens, so he waits for him to speak, to add something, anything. But Sho doesn’t. Ohno wonders briefly whether he’s still unsure. Maybe Sho still needs a bit more time. Maybe he just scared him off with his sudden outburst and ruined everything? He throws a quick, nervous glance at Nino, who simply shrugs and smirks. He doesn’t look worried, so Ohno turns back to Sho and tugs at his hand playfully.  
“You’re awfully quiet,” he says, trying to urge him on. “I’m easy, you know.”  
Sho nods vaguely, scratches his chin and makes a face.  
“Nino said that even at this point, my pick-up lines would still fail, so I’m waiting until we’re all in bed and naked to open my mouth,” he admits.  
Nino makes a strangled noise that sounds vaguely horrified. Ohno blinks. Well, it’s not what he was expecting, but he supposes it works, too.  
“That sounds dirty,” he thinks out loud.  
Sho’s eyes widen in horror.  
There is a silence, and they both burst out laughing. Nino hides his face in his hands and mumbles something about having horrible taste and how unfair it is that _Aiba_ got the sensible one. Sho beams at Ohno, relieved and stupidly happy, and, finally, he kisses him.


End file.
